


Uncontrolled Love {Din Djarin x female OC}

by MeliaTurner2005



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin - Freeform, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeliaTurner2005/pseuds/MeliaTurner2005
Summary: "Do you trust me Jira?""Always, Mando""Din, my name is Din. Please call me Din"Jira Kendor is someone who's lost their way, rescued from an Imp hideout by a mysterious Mandalorian. She's curious about the Mandalorian and grows to not only survive with him but to thrive. Both of them and the small child in their care are on the run from a powerful and dangerous man whos only task is the rip apart the new small family. Romance blossoms, Adventure is thrown at them and the path ahead is dangerous. Will everything they've worked for survive?(I do not own the rights to the Star Wars or Mandalorian characters or plotline. This is a fanfiction with my own OC Jira Kendor)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Uncontrolled Love {Din Djarin x female OC}

I want to sleep, I need to sleep. Thoughts race through my head like tie fighters as drowsiness slowly drowns out all my senses. I struggle to keep my eyes open and my body awake. I shift myself slightly, so I'm sitting up and I slowly look down at my hands. Any colour I had in my skin has gone, which leaves me with ghostly white, dry skin.   
There are bright pink sores that plaster my wrists. The patches of damaged skin are raw, skin peels and blisters dot around the painful, red skin. These wounds are from the thick white plastic handcuffs that the guards shoved over my hands a few weeks ago. They have patches of my dried blood splattered around the edge of them. Well, at least I think it's been a few weeks. I haven't known the time since they violently snatched me away from my family, which was around the setting of the sun on the second day of the weeks cycle. I have no estimation of the date now.

The room I'm kept In is like a white cube. Walls, lights and floor are all covered in panels which are a harsh, blinding white. The only furniture in the room is a white curved bench and a cold metal toilet. The furniture is basic and plain, all white and slightly dirty. The lighting is also a harsh bright light. It all Keeps me In a constant state of tiredness and confusion. I never know what time, day or even month it is, and I hate it. I guess that's just part of the physiological torture and games the stupid Imperial officers like to play.

I slowly try and shift my body to ease the pain that is slowly throbbing through my wrists. I move so my fragile back is pushed against the cold white wall, I pull my knees to my chest and rest my elbows on them. Hoping that if I raise my hands the handcuffs won't hurt so much. This action doesn't help, the harsh plastic scrapes against the raw skin causing me to wince in pain. I slowly try to move my legs to the side so I'm resting on my hip, but I end up putting my weight onto a dark, patchy purple bruise that is blooming on my leg. A loud wince escapes me as the pain leaks across the skin around the bruise.

I close my eyes so tightly that I feel the pressure building up in my ears. I try to focus on the sound instead of the pain but it doesn't work. The new purple, blue and lime bruise is the result of my latest escape attempt. My thoughts drift back to the stormtroopers that caught me and beat me and dragged my bloodied, half-conscious body back to my cell.

My thoughts are interrupted by the hiss of gas I've become far too familiar with. The cell door slides open to reveal two armed stormtroopers who silently walk over to me. They undo my handcuffs and roughly yank me onto my feet and drag me out of the cell. My head feels heavy as I'm half pulled half-carried by the stormtroopers.

I'm pulled down a cold and dark corridor. A heavily modulated voice speaks. "I don't know what the boss wants with her, I mean look at her" The voice is from the stormtrooper to my left who has his hand harshly gripped under my shoulder. In my head, I silently shout profanities at him. I'm imagining myself kicking him in the groin when the other trooper speaks. "I don't know, she could be pretty useful when you're bored. If you know what I mean." I roll my eyes in disgust at the stormtroopers comments. If I had more strength I would've elbowed him in the face. The image of him doubling over in pain makes me smirk a little. Just as I manage to wipe the smirk off my face we walk out of the dark corridor and enter into a large room.

The concrete room is filled with Stormtroopers and there is a small table in the centre of the room, and sitting down at the table is "The Client"

My eyes widen as I look into the old mans face, I recognise him but I don't know where from. But I have a horrible feeling about this, a headache is slowly blooming around my eyes and skull. Then as soon as the man speaks the headache races down my spine like a waterfall causing me to clench my teeth in pain.

I look up at him through the growing pain. "Good afternoon Jira" The man who's known as the Client says. His voice makes me uneasy, there is something too calm about it. The stormtroopers suddenly push me forward, removing any support I had. I quickly try and hold myself up, I manage. But I can feel myself getting weaker. The Client opens his mouth to speak again when a thin, large-eyed man runs out from a corridor. He's ecstatic about something. "Sir, the asset is even better then we expected!" When he speaks he occasionally switches from foot to foot or jolts his head slightly. Nervous tics, I think. What is this asset he is talking about? I look between the talking men. Is there another person trapped in here with me?

Just as I'm about to ask why I'm here, I hear a loud explosion. I hear and feel the rumble of concrete that loudly erupts from one of the corridors. I smell the smoke first before I see it. The grey smoke pours out from the corridor as the door hisses open. The dark, smelly smoke fills the room the lights start to flash and I hear a shrill alarm start to blare. The alarm's so loud and instantly stress-inducing that my bruised hands leap up, covering my ears to try and drown the shrill sound out.

Instantly most of the stormtroopers turn and run towards the new sounds and red flashes of blaster shots. Four stormtroopers turn to the "client" and pull him away down the other corridor, to safety I assume. The tall, thin, large-eyed doctor rushes off muttering something about a child. I'm left alone in the dark, damp concrete room. I look around, thinking that this could be the day I escape. My hazel brown eyes scan the room for a way out, I can't see a way for my escape.

I start to think about running the same way the "client" went, but as I turn myself to walk that way a hard hand slams into my bruised shoulder sending a rushing pain up my shoulder and into my neck. I wince and jolt around to look at whoever's body this hand belongs to.

I turn around and I see the obvious dirty stormtrooper armour. My eyes scan the troopers helmet, dirt clumps around the indents of the mask. "Where do you think you're going?" Asks the stormtroopers deep modulated voice. He slowly steps closer towards me, menacingly. Even though the troopers strength is in quantity, not quality, I still feel panic rush through me and I start to move my feet. Starting to back away. I'm still scared he could kill me, that he will kill me. Especially since I've lost so much strength in the time I've been stuck here.

The stormtrooper reaches his arm down and pulls his blaster out of the black holster that's strapped to the side of his left hip. "shit, shit, shit" my panic intensifies as he pulls the blaster up, still walking towards me. I'm moving backwards still, each second I move faster to try and keep as much distance as I can between myself and the stormtrooper. As I'm walking I stumble into a chair which sends another spike of panic through me.   
The stormtrooper points his blaster at me and I rush backwards. Suddenly and unexpectedly I slam into the concrete wall, sending a wave of pain across my back and knocking the air out of me. I gasp for breath, trying to fill my empty lungs with air, but I'm struggling.

The mix of panic I feel from the blaster pointed at me and the concrete that slammed the air out of me, making it almost impossible to breathe. It feels like my ribs have been crushed and it's squeezing the air out. The shrill alarm still screams at us, which makes my still present headache worse. Lights flash and flicker on and off, there is still the occasional flash of a red blaster bolt and the responsive shout from a stormtrooper coming from the corridor in front of me.

With nowhere else to go I watch the stormtrooper approach me with overwhelming fear in my eyes. He gets close enough to touch the cold metal to my forehead, the space between my eyebrows. I squeeze my eyes shut, weaving my eyelashes together. But then I think that I can't die looking weak, I can't die looking scared, I can't die the way he wants me to.

He speaks with a snarl in his voice "I always fucking hated you"

I take in a deep breath, filling my lungs and trying to ignore the horrible feeling of the cold metal on my skull and the violent words from the stormtrooper. I'm about to unravel my eyelashes and open my eyes, to stare at the stormtrooper.

A loud sound and a flash of red light erupts into the room, the sound and light of a blaster being shot. When I hear the noise I flinch, expecting to be shot. But then I hear a body thud onto the hard floor, but it's not mine. 

\----MANDO POV----

I walk out of the dark corridors that lead to the Mandalorians hideout. Once I walk out into the path of the sun my new beskar armour reflects the beams of the sun. I know where I'm going, I know what I need to do.

Regret and disappointment floods me when I think about the fact I left that child with those imps. But that doesn't matter now, I'm going to get him back. I quickly walk down the alleyway that I walked out of earlier, trying to avoid any unwanted attention. I quickly get to my destination, a metal door hidden in a concrete wall.

As I approach the door an old rusty droid sticks out of the wall, almost rudely. "God I hate droids," I think as I roughly rip the head of the droid. I quickly walk around to a dirty concrete wall to the side of the door, I knock my knucks against the wall to find a hollow part. I will admit, I haven't really planned this out.

I move my hand down to my utility belt and reach behind my back, where I keep the bombs. My gloved hand moves over the bombs and selects one. I pull the round bomb and carefully stick it to the wall, I push the red button and throw my heavily armoured body behind a wall. The bomb detonates causing the wall to explode and crumble down, smoke and dust flys up around me, if it wasn't for my helmet I would be choking on the filthy air.

I step over the rubble from the explosion and step into the building for the second time today. Alarms blare, a shrill and harsh sound. Lights flicker on and off, I'm not sure if it's flickering with the alarm or because my explosion damaged the lights. I don't care either way.

A group of four stormtroopers run-up towards me, I quickly pull my blaster out of the leather holster that's strapped to my right hip and shoot at the stormtroopers. Each time I flex my finger on the trigger another stormtrooper goes down, bolts of red light fly out of my blaster and into the stormtroopers helmets.

Smoke emerges from the muzzle of my blaster and the holes in their white armour. Once the stormtroopers have been taken care of, I slowly turn to walk down a dark corridor. The corridor's floors and walls are dusty and dirty concrete. With the combination of the flashing lights and the smoke, it creates a strangely ominous feeling. I continue to walk down the hallway, firing red blaster bolts at any stormtroopers that run towards me, knocking them down.

Walking turns to a slow jog, I jog around a corner and flex my gloved finger over the trigger and shoot the approaching stormtroopers. I see an indent in the wall ahead of me, I decide that it must be a door and head towards it.   
I creep down the dark corridor until I'm next to the door, I push my beskar covered back against the corridor wall and take a deep breath, which pushes my armoured chest up and down again. I fire my blaster at the keypad on the side of the wall, sending a line of thick, dark smoke into the air.

The metal door slowly hisses open letting a thin line of steam or smoke flowing out of the room. I swiftly jump into the room and hold my blaster up, A stormtrooper pulls his weapon up to fire but I'm too fast. I fire my blaster at him, making him fall to the ground. I notice another movement and point the weapon at the movement.

A tall, large-eyed man in a white uniform cowers in the corner of the small room. My blaster is pointed at him as I turn my beskar covered head to look around the dark room. My eyes are instantly drawn to a medical table in the left side of the room, lights and strange scientific-looking machines hover over the table menacingly.

A tiny green child lies on the table, either asleep, unconscious or worst. Panic and dread fills me at the thought of this small child lying there dead, It would be my fault if the child was harmed. A rounded robot hovers over the child with what looks like a needle, it moves over to the child quicker then I was expecting.

My stomach lurches at risk that this robot might inject the child with some unknown substance, I pull my blaster away from the large-eyed man and I fire at the robot, sending it into a fall to the ground which creates sparks as it hits the floor loudly.

"No, no, no, no, please. Please, no, no, no" The large-eyed man shouts in a high pitched panic, "No, please. Please don't hurt him, he's just a child" I shift my focus to the man again, feeling annoyance start to bubble up inside me. I shove him aside which makes him continue his rambling "No, no, no. Please, no" He hides in the corner fo the room I shoved him into, I quickly walk over to the green child on the table.

Screens show strange diagrams and pictures and every few seconds a light runs over the sleeping child face, scanning him I assume. The annoyance starts to change into anger as I see the helpless child lying there. "What did you do to it? What did you do?" My voice is filled with anger as I question the man. I direct my blaster at the man again. The large-eyed man responds with a high pitched, fast answer. "I protected him, I protected him!" he cowers even further into the shadows "If it wasn't for me, he would already be dead" I consider this and stare at the man. He looks away, turning his head away from me "Please, please" he begs again. As he looks away I gently take the child of the table and leave the room.

I walk out of the small room and into the concrete corridor, the smoke seems far more noticeable now that the small child that's bundled in my arms starts to cough softly. I tilt my helmet so I can look at the child. I guess I hadn't noticed how much smoke there was because I had the filter in my helmet. I gently pull the blanket that I wrapped around the child higher up his face, hoping it would act as some kind of filter for the smoke. I continue to walk down the corridor, quickly placing one foot after another, striding through the corridor.

Every so often the child coos sweetly, the soft innocence of this child makes my feeling to protect him even stronger. I see light from a bend in the corridor and walk towards it. I hold the child close to me and gently shake the small bundle every so often to remind him that I'm here.

We start to reach the source of the light, it's a larger concrete room with a few tables and chairs scattered around. I increase the speed and length of my strides, we approach the doorway to the room and I bring my right hand down to my blaster holster again, just in case I missed a dirty armoured stormtrooper or two. I take a deep, slightly reassuring breath and step into the room.

As soon as I step into the room I see a stormtrooper standing over a woman and pushing his blaster into her forehead, with no hesitation I pull my blaster free and shoot the cruel stormtrooper in the head. The body crumples to the floor, revealing more of the scared woman. I'm taken aback by her beauty, even though shes bruised and looks ill I can still see her beauty. Her eyes are a golden hazel brown, which are framed by a thick fence of dark eyelashes. Her golden, ginger hair falls down her shoulders, tangled and dirty as it is, it's still beautiful. I'm about to list off all her other striking features when a small coo from the blanket bundle snaps me back to reality.

I speak, my deep voice filling the room. "Step away from the wall and tell me who you are and what you're doing here"

\----JIRA POV----

I keep my eyes squeezed shut, not knowing if it was my body that fell, my body that was shot. My breathing is fast and shallow, my chest rises and falls too quick. Then I hear a voice, a deep husky modulated voice. But it's different from the stormtroopers voices, this one is human, this one has emotions behind its words. "Step away from the wall and tell me who you are and what you're doing here" even though the words are a demand, I feel slightly calmer hearing this voice, my headache starts to slowly dull down to a dull throb.

I open my eyes to see a tall figure, a man in armour that covers his thighs, chest, arms and head. I feel like I've seen this style of armour before, it's silver and it shines, it looks like it could be made of beskar. Mandalorian armour. My eyes roam over the tall mans figure, moving than staying at his helmet. The angular parts of his silver mask creates dramatic cheekbones and jawline like indentations, at the centre of the mask is a T-shaped black window. This must be where he sees from.

I almost get lost looking at this man when I suddenly remember his demand. I slowly step away from the cold wall and I cautiously walk towards him. I stop walking and leave at least a two metres space between us.

The man speaks again "who are you and why are you hear" I notice that his left gloved hand moves towards his blaster holster and I rush the words out."I'm Jira Kendor and I have no idea why I'm here. The imps took me awhile ago, and I've been here ever since"

The words tumble out in a string of panic. Even though the stormtrooper is dead I can still feel the ghost of the cold metal blaster that was pushed into my forehead. A shiver runs up my spine, I have a terrible feeling that I won't forget that cold feeling any time soon. My find starts to list the terrible things that I won't ever forget,

Holding my father in my arms as he took his last dying breath,

Watching my mother turn to skin and bones as she gave up,

Almost starving to death because my planet got taken by the imps,

Being taken,

And now, the feeling of a cold blaster pointed into my skull, ready to kill me.

My mind goes over the list, again and again, trying to focus on the reality that I'm in. My vision starts to blur, a ringing starts in my ears, I start to feel light-headed. I feel myself start to lose my grasp onto reality.

The husky modulated voice snaps me out of my daze "Hey?" My eyes refocus and I start to get a grip on reality. I shift my brown eyes to look at the Mandalorian, I can't help but be mesmerised by this man. His armour creates a quite attractive silhouette. The Mandalorian starts to speak again "Hey, are you ok-" but then he's interrupted by the sound of footsteps running up a corridor and sounds of blasters getting louder and louder.

I quickly snap out of my daze and look around the floor for a weapon, amongst the stormtroopers crumpled body I see his blaster. I hurriedly bend down and yank the weapon from under his body, causing the body to flip over. I spot the blood pile, the thick shiny almost browny red liquid and grimace slightly. Gross.

I'm about to pull the blaster up when I notice that the Mandalorian isn't doing anything, not even the slightest movement. I turn my head to him, my hair flicking over my shoulder. Why isn't he shooting them? Surely he can get out of this. I shoot him a confused look and he responds with the almost unnoticeable, smallest nod of his beskar covered face. Reassurance.

The footsteps and shouts of the stormtroopers get louder and louder as they approach the doorway to the room me and the Mandalorian are in. Their voices shout down the corridor. "Hey!" one stormtrooper shouts pointing his blaster at us. "Drop the blaster" another one shouts. Around six or seven of the white armoured troopers surround us, holding their blasters up towards our head. I feel my panic surge again, the last thing I want is to have my life at risk again.

The Mandalorian speaks with a deep and husky voice, for some reason his voice sparks an interest in me. He slowly places his blaster onto the cold, concrete floor. "Wait" He motions to me, pointedly tilting his helmet at the bloodied weapon in my pale hands. I understand what he's trying to tell me.

I slowly bend down, placing the blaster onto the dirty floor. The Mandalorian continues speaking in a slow and steady manner "What I'm holding is very valuable" As soon as he says that my eyes are instantly drawn to the bundle of the brown blanket in the crook of his left arm, the more I stare at it the more I realise that it's moving, that it's a baby. Confusion overrides my panic for a second, why is this Mandalorian holding a baby and why is there a baby in an old rundown Imp hideout?

The Mandalorian slowly crouches down and carefully places the little green child onto the floor, wrapping the blanket around it as he does. One of the stormtroopers steps forward and angrily shouts at him "Stand up!" The Mandalorian slowly stands up, his hands leading. As he slowly moves up to standing he nods at me again, trying to send me some kind of message.

Fatigue starts to take over, waves of tiredness start to flow over me. All the aches and pains that the adrenaline had hidden are now exposing themselves again, making me feel weak.

The Mandalorian is almost completely standing when he suddenly shouts out at me "Get down!" The demand takes a second to get to my head, one second too long. A shrill whistling noise erupts from the Mandalorians outstretched hand, tiny bullets fly around the room finding their destinations in the stormtroopers.

Everything was going so well until I saw one of the stormtroopers pull his blaster up and point it at me. Until I felt the burning red blaster bolt that was so hot it felt cold, so painful it felt cruel, sear through my skin just above my hip bone.


End file.
